Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio system, and more particularly, to a directional audio system.
Description of the Related Art
Cell phones and other wireless communication systems have become an integral part of our lives. During the early 20th Century, some predicted that if phone companies continued with their growth rate, everyone would become a phone operator. From a certain perspective, this prediction has actually come true. Cell phones have become so prevalent that many of us practically cannot live without them. As such, we might have become cell phone operators.
However, the proliferation of cell phones has brought on its share of headaches. The number of traffic accidents has increased due to the use of cell phones while driving. The increase is probably due to drivers taking their hands off the steering wheel to engage in phone calls. Instead of holding onto the steering wheel with both hands, one of the driver's hands may be holding a cell phone. Or, even worse, one hand may be holding a phone and the other dialing it. The steering wheel is left either unattended, or, at best, maneuvered by the driver's thighs!
Another disadvantage of cell phones is that they might cause brain tumors. With a cell phone being used so close to one's brain, there are rumors that the chance of getting a brain tumor is increased. One way to reduce the potential risk is to use an earpiece or headset connected to the cell phone.
Earpieces and headsets, however, can be quite inconvenient. Imagine your cell phone rings. You pick up the call but then you have to tell the caller to hold while you unwrap and extend the headset wires, plug the headset to the cell phone, and then put on the headset. This process is inconvenient to both the caller, who has to wait, and to you, as you fumble around to coordinate the use of the headset. Also, many headsets require earpieces. Having something plugged into one's ear is not natural and is annoying to many, especially for long phone calls. Further, if you are jogging or involved in a physical activity, the headset can get dislodged or detached.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need for improved ways to enable wireless communication systems to be used hands-free.